harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Quirinus Quirrell
- Quirinus Quirrell1970 or earlierAs he had already graduated from Hogwarts in 1989. Being born in September, his latest possible year of birth is 1970, graduating a few months before his 19th birthday and if he started teaching soon after graduation. Great Britain or Ireland |died=4 Junehttps://legacy.hp-lexicon.org/timelines/calendars/calendar_ps.html 1992 Underground Chambers, Hogwarts Castle, Highlands, Scotland |blood=Half-blood |alias= |marital=Single |title=Professor |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin=Pale - "A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously." |hidef=hide |family= |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=9", Alder, unicorn hair |patronus=Non-corporealQuirrell is shown to be able to cast a non-corporeal Patronus in . Although Rowling did say Death Eaters could not cast Patronuses, Quirrell was just a follower of Voldemort's; he did not have a Dark Mark. |hidea= |job=*Professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (?-1990)J.K. Rowling and the Live Chat, Bloomsbury.com, July 30, 2007 *Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (1991-1992) |house=Ravenclaw |loyalty=*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (formerly) **Ravenclaw *Lord Voldemort }} Professor Quirinus Quirrell (26 September, 1970 or earlier – 4 June,https://legacy.hp-lexicon.org/timelines/calendars/calendar_ps.html 1992) was a half-blood wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was Sorted into Ravenclaw House. He was the Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts, though he later became the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor during the 1991–1992 school year. Before teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, Quirrell went out in search of Voldemort, believing he could achieve recognition for finding him and could learn things that would ensure that no one laughed at him again. However, Voldemort, after finding out that he taught at Hogwarts, took over his body, though Quirrell put up some feeble resistance. He died when trying in vain to murder Harry Potter. Biography Early life Quirinus Quirrell was born presumably before 26 September, 1970, somewhere in the British Isles, to at least one magical parent. He also had some muggle heritage. Quirinus attended Hogwarts, where he was Sorted into Ravenclaw House. It is likely that he acquired his wand from Ollivanders when he was eleven. As a boy, Quirinus was gifted but also delicate, teased for his timidity and nerves during his school life. Feeling inadequate and wishing to prove himself, he developed an (initially theoretical) interest in the Dark Arts. The feelings of insignificance and worthlessness that this bullying fostered embittered the boy, forging a latent desire to make the world sit up and notice him. He also most likely obtained a high-graded O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. in Muggle Studies and Defence Against the Dark Arts, since not only did he go on to teach both but was also noted to have had a gift for the theory of Defensive Magic. Meeting Voldemort After teaching Muggle Studies for some time, he took a year-long sabbatical in 1990 in order to "gain first-hand experience", though in reality he had taken a 'Grand Tour' around the world in order to hopefully find whatever remained of Voldemort after his first defeat, partly out of curiosity, partly out of that unacknowledged desire for importance from his childhood. At the very least, Quirrell fantasised that he could be the man who tracked Voldemort down, but at best, might learn skills from Voldemort that would ensure he was never laughed at again. His journey proved successful as he did indeed find Voldemort, though he was no match for the Dark Lord (even in such a weakened state) and when he realised that Quirinus had a position at Hogwarts, Voldemort used his charisma to manipulate Quirrell to serve him. Quirrell also adopted a turban for everyday use after this sabbatical, claiming to have received it from an African prince as compensation for disposing of a zombie. It was also rumoured that he encountered vampires in the Black Forest, in Albania, and had a nasty bit of trouble with a hag. Quirrell at some unknown point prior to 1991 came into possession of Vault 998 in the new vault area of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He kept a small box containing various belongings, a large crate, and a chest containing Circe's Chocolate Frog Card that was given by Cuthbert Binns to James Potter before Quirrell came into possession of it. - GBC version Serving the Dark Lord Quirrell spent his last year of life attempting to procure the Philosopher's Stone for Voldemort, who used his nervous disposition to his advantage, as his perceived lack of confidence had earned very little respect from the students at Hogwarts and consequently diverted suspicion away from his plans. shortly before breaking into Gringotts]] Quirrell's first plan was enacted before the school term started and involved going to Diagon Alley in an attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone from Gringotts Wizarding Bank for Voldemort. While in the Leaky Cauldron, he met Harry Potter, who had come with Rubeus Hagrid. Quirrell pretended that he was going to buy a new book on vampires. Quirrell was unsuccessful in his attempted robbery, as Rubeus Hagrid had removed the Stone from its vault earlier that same day on Albus Dumbledore's orders. After this first failure, Voldemort began to share Quirrell's body to ensure no further failure would occur, and as Voldemort's face was sticking out of the back of his head, Quirrell had to wear a purple turban for the entire school year. Quirrell tried to put up feeble resistance on occasion, but Voldemort was far too strong for him to overpower. Hallowe'en feast, claiming that there was a "troll in the Dungeons"]] After this attempted break-in, he returned to Hogwarts to teach as Defence Against the Dark Arts, while another wizard replaced him as Muggle Studies professor. It is unknown who this wizard was. A few of his classes included the Curse of the Bogies, the Knockback Jinx, Lumos,'' and ''Verdimillious. - PS1 version The majority of the students found Quirrell's lessons to be a joke, as they did not take him seriously as a teacher. On Hallowe'en, Quirrell allowed a troll to enter Hogwarts as a diversion, and sneaked to the restricted Third Floor Corridor where the Stone was being hidden. Severus Snape, who suspected Quirrell, followed him and was bitten on the leg by the three-headed dog Fluffy in the process of trying to head Quirrell off. Later in the year, during a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Quirrell made his first attempt at Harry Potter's life. He jinxed Harry's broomstick to try to throw him off, but Severus Snape interfered again with a counter-curse. When Hermione Granger observed the crowd through binoculars in an attempt to figure out who was performing the jinx, she caught Snape discreetly uttering the counter-curse incantation but erroneously thought he was performing the actual curse. She later managed to run to Snape's stand and set fire in his robes in order to distract him and make him stop, but during her hurry she accidentally knocked Quirrell over, causing him to break the eye contact necessary for performing his spell correctly. After the Quidditch match Harry witnessed an intense exchange between Snape and Quirrell. It seemed as though Snape was trying to intimidate Quirrell into handing over information regarding the stone. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione believed that Severus Snape was trying to intimidate Quirrell into helping him steal the Philosopher's Stone, they tried to be supportive and encouraging to Quirrell whenever possible by telling people off for laughing at his stutter, or smiling at him encouragingly whenever they passed him. blood in place of his master]] Throughout the year, Quirrell's body weakened drastically from hosting his master's soul, and in order to keep himself and Voldemort alive, Quirrell began to prey on unicorns in the Forbidden Forest and drink their blood. He met Harry, Draco Malfoy, and Fang there, and was about to attack Harry when Firenze rescued the boy. About a week before Harry's exams, Voldemort ordered Quirrell to try to get the Stone again. Harry overheard this, and mistook the conversation for an argument between Snape and the Defence teacher. That night, after Dumbledore had left for London, both Quirrell and the trio went through the obstacles blocking the way to the Stone. To get past Fluffy, Quirrell disguised himself and lured Hagrid into a card game by betting a dragon's egg. During the game, he managed to draw out information about Fluffy by convincing Hagrid that he was a Dragon dealer, and as such, shared Hagrid's penchant for dangerous pets. In Hagrid's enthusiasm, and most likely under the influence of alcohol, he let slip that playing music for the three-headed dog would put him to sleep. Quirrell then sent a forged letter to Professor Dumbledore summoning him to the Ministry of Magic to get him away from the school. He went after the Stone, but was followed by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger — though they believed their enemy to be Severus Snape. Battle in the Philosopher's Stone Chambers and death Quirrell was able to penetrate the first six chambers that protected the Philosopher's Stone, including the chamber in which he himself put a troll. He reached the final chamber only to find the Mirror of Erised, and was unable to figure out how to take the stone from it, going so far as to consider smashing the mirror. Eventually, Harry alone managed to reach the last chamber, and was surprised to meet Quirrell instead of Snape. Quirrell non-verbally bound Harry and summoned a wall of fire behind the door to prevent him from escaping, then, on Voldemort's command, forced Harry to look into the mirror. Harry saw his reflection with the Stone in his own trousers' pocket, and felt it indeed being transferred to his real pocket. When Harry lied about what he saw in the mirror, Quirrell unwrapped his turban to reveal Voldemort's face, bound to the back of his head. ]] Quirrell's life ended then, when Voldemort forced him to attempt the murder of Harry Potter (figuring out Harry had the Stone and being unable to persuade him to give it willingly). Unfortunately, the body Quirrell and Voldemort were both sharing manifested in burns and blisters during his fight with Harry due to the protective charm Harry's mother left in his skin when she died for him. Harry collapsed from the pain in his scar, but Quirrell's body was burnt so horribly that Voldemort dispossessed his body and left him to die. However, despite being effectively turned into a living Horcrux for the last year of his life, Quirrell did not ultimately lose his soul, having even tried to put up feeble resistance on occasion (in spite of the fact that Voldemort was far too strong for him). Post mortem In 1995, the then Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Dolores Umbridge mentioned him when she was criticising the past DADA professors for not teaching them things that would pass a Ministry inspection, considering that he was a possible exception due to teaching "age-appropriate subjects". Harry then retorted that Voldemort was on the back of his head, earning him another week's detention. Physical description Quirrell was a young man with a pale skin. When Quirrell returned from his sabbatical in Albania, one of his eyes developed a twitch and he appeared quite pale and anxious and frequently stuttered. At the start of the term, he was wearing a purple turban. He was usually trembling and prone to fainting. Near the end of his life, his reason for wearing the turban became clear. Quirrell had joined with Voldemort and agreed to allow Voldemort's fledgling body to latch on to the back of his head. It was only able to grow into a face, and used Quirrell for transportation and sustenance. Personality and traits Quirrell was a gullible, weak-willed wizard who was easily corrupted. Due to his childhood of being teased and neglected for his timid nature, he came to develop a latent desire for recognition and greatness, cynical feeling for society, and was seduced by the Dark Arts, no matter how subtle the lure appeared at first, which led him to foolishly search out for Voldemort's remains in the hopes of fame and knowledge, while exposing his impressionable and naive side to the fallen Dark Lord. When Quirrell met Voldemort, he arrived at the conclusion that "there is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it". Meeting Voldemort made Quirrell admit himself as a "foolish young man he was then", apparently looking down on his past self. Quirrell generally did his best to serve Voldemort, though he admitted that his attempts were not always successful, seeing as he was being given rather tall orders. Dumbledore considered Quirrell to be greedy, hateful and ambitious, a reason why Quirrell could not understand the powerful magic of love, which was what heavily injured him during the battle with Harry Potter. Despite Quirrell's continuous descent into corruption, he at least had one piece of redemption of attempting to resist Voldemort's soul of possessing his body, feeble and futile though it may be. Throughout the school year, Quirrell appeared nervous and timid. He frequently stuttered and was mostly an incompetent teacher. Though his nervousness was probably very real due to the enormous pressure being put upon him by Voldemort, Quirrell had a chillingly sinister side that most people never saw. He was extremely adept at conniving and manipulation; at one point, he disguised himself and tricked Hagrid into revealing crucial information on how to get past one of the obstacles protecting the Philosopher's Stone. Another time he let a fully-grown Mountain Troll into the school on Hallowe'en as a diversion while he headed off to the third-floor corridor and tried to penetrate its defences. He even managed to deceive the great Albus Dumbledore by forging a Ministry letter to him to lure him away from school, although Dumbledore was quick to realise that Quirell had fooled him and returned to Hogwarts. Presumably because of his constant failures, Quirrell eventually became obsessed with pleasing Voldemort and whenever he looked into the Mirror of Erised he would see himself with the Philosopher's Stone, the object Voldemort desired above all else. Quirrell became very desperate, being willing to slay unicorns in order to drink their blood to keep himself alive, a crime that is noted by Firenze only those who have nothing to lose and everything to gain would commit. Magical abilities and skills ]] Quirrell was known to have a brilliant mind and had an excellent aptitude for theoretical learning, particularly when it came to Defensive Magic (though was less competent in the application of that knowledge). Whilst this made him a intelligent student, it did not make him a great wizard, his practical aspect severely hampered by his timid nature. Nevertheless, as Professor McGonagall later said that all teachers of Hogwarts are talented in magic, it can be assumed that Quirell nevertheless held a reasonable amount of magical ability and power but his success nevertheless apparently depended on his large knowledge rather than ability. However, after being possessed by Lord Voldemort his powers grew greatly, making him capable of performing feats that required considerable magical power. *'Intelligence': Quirell was known while still a student for being highly intelligent, possessing a brilliant mind. His intelligence was great enough to locate Voldemort, which the Ministry had failed to do. *'Charms': Whilst the true extent of Quirrell's expertise in this area is unknown, he was able to conjure a non-corporeal Patronus, a very advanced piece of magic, which means he must possess a considerable amount of ability in Charms. He also was able to skilfully perform and thoroughly teach on how to cast many other charms such as Verdimillious Uno and Lumos, giving his students in his Defence Against the Dark Arts classes full understanding on how to use them effectively. Quirrell was also capable of animating objects, such as a gargoyle statue and several suits of armour, and conjuring a barrier around himself. *'Dark Arts': Quirrell had at least a reasonable amount of knowledge and ability in Dark Magic, enough to adequately use and thoroughly explain how to use jinxes and curses, such as the Knockback Jinx and Curse of Bogies, giving his first years the knowledge and ability needed to perform it effectively. His possession by Voldemort dramatically amplified Quirrell's abilities and powers over dark magic, enough that he was able to curse Harry Potter's Nimbus 2000 to go out of control in an attempt to kill him, something that Hagrid noted required an exceptional amount of ability in the Dark Arts. He nearly succeeded - even Severus Snape was unable to counter the curse completely - and was only thwarted when Hermione Granger indirectly made him lose focus. He was also capable of casting such a powerful curse that it could collapse an entire room, doing so to send Harry to the Troll Storage Room, and locking the exit to the Dungeons with four set of curses, making so that the only way to exit the Dungeons were to undo all the curses. During his duel with Harry Potter, he displayed the ability to shoot out balls of green energy at Harry and cast an unknown curse that he charges in his wand before unleashing it. *'Transfiguration:' Quirrell was apparently proficient in Transfiguration, as he displayed a rather high amount of skill in conjuration, a difficult branch of Transfiguration. He could conjure ropes, both non-verbally and verbally. He could also cast a spell which conjured green Gytrashes. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts:' Quirrell was noted to be particularly gifted in the theory of Defensive Magic and would gain an extensive amount of knowledge and experience on how to defend from the Dark Arts, some of which were attributed from his journeys enough that Ministry of Magic considered him to be a good teacher and he was notably the only teacher to pass the Ministry Inspection —Umbridge remarks in her debut chapter that Quirrell would have been the only one of Harry's previous D.A.D.A. teachers to pass a Ministry of Magic inspection at the time. This is exemplified by his ability to effectively teach his First Year class how to use the spells Verdimillious Uno and Lumos to defend from the Dark Forces. He also taught the Curse of the Bogies and could quickly deduce that Harry Potter was under the aforementioned curse's influence immediately upon seeing him entering his class coughing and he also was able to thoroughly explain to his class how to use the Knockback Jinx. However, whilst all this made him a great teacher of D.A.D.A. it still did not make him a good practitioner. In addition, his teaching skills were very diminished by his nervous nature, leading students to take his classes as a joke, giving him very little respect in return. *'Non-verbal magic and Wandless magic': Quirrell was capable of effectively performing intricate magic nonverbally and wandlessly, conjuring ropes without a wand. Whilst this could easily have been the result of his power boost received from Voldemort's possession, Quirinus was the possessor of an alder wand (which emphasises nonverbal magic) and hence it is likely that he was already truly proficient in this area of magic prior to his meeting with the Dark Lord. He could also conjure fire just by raising his hands while possessed by Voldemort.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) - PC version *'Care of Magical Creatures': He was known to be experienced and capable in handling dangerous magical creatures from his travels but had a particular uncommon gift with trolls being able to bring one into Hogwarts on Hallowe'en as well as easily subdue the Troll that guarded the Philosopher Stone. He was somehow able to acquire a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon egg to give to Hagrid. *'Muggle Studies': Quirinus had considerable knowledge of muggles and muggle devices considering that he was a professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he probably achieved a high score on his N.E.W.T. exam. Possessions *[[Quirinus Quirrell's wand|'Wand']]:''' Quirrell owned a wand made of alder wood with a unicorn hair core. *Turban:In the 1991-1992 school year, Quirrell wore a turban to hide his master's face on the back of his head. *Office:' While teaching Defence against the Dark Arts, Quirrell occupied an office on the second floor where he kept books, skulls and masks. *'Lumos spellbook:' Quirrell owned a spellbook about the wand-lightening spell that he used while teaching. Relationships Voldemort ]] Quirinus Quirrell first met Voldemort in 1991, in the forests of Albania, where Voldemort subjugated Quirrell into servitude. Quirrell brought him back to England, and eventually to Hogwarts. The Dark Lord planned to obtain the Philosopher's Stone and fabricate the Elixir of Life to acquire a body. Quirrell attempted to infiltrate Vault 713 of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, in order to steal the Philosopher's Stone. Quirrell managed to break in, but found the vault had been emptied by Rubeus Hagrid and Harry Potter earlier that day. Following this failed attempt, Voldemort began a parasitic relationship with Quirrell, in which he attached himself to the back of Quirrell's head, to ensure his plans were being followed precisely; throughout the year, Quirrell attempted to resist the possession, feeble and futile though his efforts were. Voldemort ordered Quirrell to kill Harry Potter, though Quirrell's attempts to do so were thwarted by Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. Harry penetrated the Philosopher's Stone Chambers in pursuit of Snape, or so he believed, only to find it was Quirrell in front of the Mirror of Erised. Quirrell, under Voldemort's orders, demanded Harry draw the Stone from the Mirror; though Harry was successfully able to retrieve the stone, he attempted to conceal the fact by lying about what he saw in the mirror. Quirrell revealed Voldemort, who tried to manipulate Harry into handing over the Stone by offering him the chance to see his parents, and upon Harry's refusal, ordered Quirrell to take the stone by force. Quirrell, sharing his body with Voldemort, found himself unable to touch "a person marked by something so good" (referring to Lily Potter's sacrificial protection). Voldemort separated his soul from Quirrell's body to escape the pain, and left Quirrell to die, as Albus Dumbledore noted, showing him as little mercy as he did his enemies. Three years later, after his return, Voldemort told his Death Eaters that Quirrell was a fool, and that he only allied with him for his position as a professor at Hogwarts. It should be noted that despite his fear of Voldemort and that he was not a Death Eater, Quirrell was one of Voldemort's only followers who referred to him by name, the others being Bartemius Crouch Junior and Peter Pettigrew. Harry Potter , his enemy]] Quirrell first met Harry Potter in 1991, at the Leaky Cauldron, in Diagon Alley. Quirrell greeted Harry in the same way most of the wizarding community did, seeming thrilled to meet "The Boy who Lived". Though Harry found Quirrell's twitchy behaviour odd, he was generally pleased to meet Quirrell, as a friend of Hagrid's and as his soon-to-be Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. Harry eventually came to believe that Severus Snape was attempting to threaten Quirrell into helping him penetrate the defences surrounding the Philosopher's Stone, for Voldemort. As it seemed like the only thing standing between Snape and a means of restoring Voldemort to power was Quirrell's will, Harry did what he could to encourage Quirrell and help build his confidence. As it turned out, Quirrell was a servant of Voldemort, and it was he, not Snape, who was aiming to steal the Philosopher's Stone for the Dark Lord, and, if possible, kill Harry along the way. When they met for the last time in the final of the Philosopher's Stone Chambers, Quirrell's connection to Voldemort rendered him unable to touch Harry without experiencing unbearable pain, due to the enduring power of Lily Potter's sacrificial protection, and he died attempting to steal the stone from Harry by force. About four years after this, when Dolores Umbridge commented positively on Quirrell's teaching methods, Harry sarcastically agreed before pointing out the deceased professor's duplicity. A year after that, when Snape finally took over as the Defence teacher, Harry made a snide comment of Quirrell dying on the job, and hoped that Snape would also die. Hogwarts staff Quirrell generally got along well with most of the faculty at Hogwarts, including Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid. Hagrid seemed to think highly of Quirrell, and considered him to be a very clever and talented wizard for his extensive world travels and experience fighting the Dark Arts. However, as Quirrell didn't show his true personality, it is possible he didn't like all of them. Severus Snape , his enemy]] Severus Snape, however, was the only one who saw Quirrell for what he really was. His contempt partially stemmed from the fact that Quirrell was the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor — a position that Snape had wanted for years. Snape may have guessed that Quirrell was hiding his true intentions, as he told him to "decide where his loyalties are", though Harry Potter and his friends believed that Snape was threatening Quirrell in order to get information about how to get into the Philosopher's Stone chamber. Years later, Snape described Quirrell as greedy and worthless to Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy. Albus Dumbledore : boss, enemy, and the only one his master ever feared]] As Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was a highly intelligent and powerful wizard somewhat suspected Quirrell's true nature; this is further evidenced by the fact he asked Snape to keep an eye on Quirrell. After the events in the Philosopher's Stone chambers, Dumbledore expressed his opinion to Harry that Quirrell, much like Voldemort, was flawed for his inability to understand "good and evil", and his desire for power. About four years after his demise, Quirrell's theory-based teaching method was praised by the then Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge, due to the Ministry's paranoia of the students training to become Dumbledore's private army. Etymology The name "Quirinus" is possibly derived from the Sabine word quiris meaning "spear". Quirinus was a Sabine and Roman god who was later identified with Mars. The name was also borne by several early saints. "Quirinus" is also associated to the Roman god Janus, as in Janus Quirinus. Janus, the Roman god of beginnings and transitions, is often depicted as two-faced, with one visage looking forward, to the future, and one looking back, to the past. This image is reminiscent, of course, of Voldemort's face set opposite Quirrell's own. Quirinus was a Roman god about whom there is not much information, although he is commonly associated with war — a clue that Quirrell is not quite as meek as he appears. 'Quirrell', which is so nearly 'squirrel' — small, cute and harmless — also suggested 'quiver', is a nod to the character's innate nervousness. Quirinus is also used as an epithet for the Roman god Janus, a god with two faces similar to Quirrell after he was possessed by Voldemort. This could be a clue to the malevolence of his character. Janus was the god of beginnings, and Quirrell was the first one to find Voldemort in Albania, thereby beginning the Dark Lord's rise to power, in a way, and was the first Dark Wizard that Harry ever directly confronted. Behind the scenes as Professor Quirrell]] *Quirinus Quirrell was played by Ian Hart in . Archive footage of Quirrell from Philosopher's Stone appears in the "Prince's Tale" sequence of . *David Thewlis, who went on to play Professor Lupin in the film adaptations, was at one point considered for the role of Professor Quirrell. *Quirinus Quirrell served as a temporary Horcrux when Voldemort's soul possessed his body in 1991. However, the piece of the soul survived Quirrell's demise, and was destroyed six years later when Voldemort was killed. *To make Quirrell's turban not seem out-of-place, many of the actors who played wizards in the Leaky Cauldron were told to wear turbans. *Quirrell's story about encountering the prince and being gifted with the turban is an early hint that he is not what he makes himself out to be. **It is remarked in the story that the turban smells foul, and most presume it is to protect Quirrell from a vampire he encountered in the Black Forest. It is later revealed that Voldemort was possessing Quirrell, and the smell was possibly owing to him. **Ironically, Quirrell's story about a vampire is in some respect true, as Voldemort existed in a state between life and death, and himself admitted that he was living parasitically off of Quirrell and forced him to do things like drinking the blood of the unicorns in the Forbidden Forrest. *He is similar to Mr Helliwell from Anthony Horowitz's Return to Groosham Grange. Mr Helliwell and Quirrell are both dark sorcerers, both are skilled in advanced magic, both are traitors to the school and are conspiring to overthrow their schools, both are charismatic and have a corrupting influence they use to manipulate the protagonists and corrupt them, both seek a prized item - the Unholy Grail and the Philosopher's Stone, respectively - and both have their treachery revealed when it is almost too late. **Anthony Horowitz wrote Groosham Grange before Harry Potter, and Rowling admitted the use of a train in Groosham Grange to reach the school was one of her influences. *On the student list shown by J. K. Rowling on , a student named "Quirrell" was listed, but the name was crossed out with "Rivers" written above it. *Quirrell was the first known Ravenclaw introduced in the series, though his house was only revealed on Pottermore. *He is also the first Harry Potter character to be directly involved with Voldemort. Snape, who also appeared in the first book, is not at that point revealed as a former Death Eater. *Given that he seemed familiar with the rivalry between Severus Snape and James Potter it's possible that he was at Hogwarts at the same time as them, though it's unconfirmed. *Had Quirrell succeeded in restoring Voldemort to power, he likely would've been made an official Death Eater. *In the novels, Quirrell does not appear to have his turban until after his failed attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone from Gringotts. In the film however, Quirrell has his turban before the robbery. This change is indicated by the fact that he shakes Harry's hand at the Leaky Cauldron in the novel, but does not wish to in the film. However, not wanting to shake Harry's hand cannot be due to Voldemort sharing Quirrell's body, because as Quirrell dies, he does not understand what is happening to him (he yells, "What is this magic?!?"). *In the films, Quirrell and Harry combated for possession of the stone. Quirrell is defeated by Harry upon physical touch, which burns him and allows Harry to break the chokehold. Harry cuts off his access to the stone and touches him, forcing him back, and he disintegrates, crumbling to ash and dust at Harry's feet, dead, and becoming Harry's first kill and victory. Voldemort dispossesses his body immediately afterward. In the book, however, even though his death is not shown, it is implied by Voldemort in the fourth book that he died rather because Voldemort left his body, as opposed to Harry's love burning him. *Quirrell is notable as being one of few wizards capable of performing intricate magic, like Dumbledore, without a wand; he can fly without a wand, conjure ropes by snapping his fingers, etc. It is possible that he had this ability because of Voldemort's possession of him, although Hagrid's high opinion of Quirrell suggests that Quirrell was a talented wizard. *Quirrell is unique among Voldemort's followers as one of the few who use Voldemort's name. While the Death Eaters call Voldemort "The Dark Lord" when referring to him, Quirrell openly uses Voldemort's name when talking to Harry. *Quirrell is a playable character in . Despite dying in the first year, he can still be played in the other years and is seen at the end of Year 1 armless and heavily bandaged in the hospital wing. He is capable of using Dark Magic in the game. It is also possible to play both professor Quirrell in Voldemort form and his normal form with turban. However, he can only use Dark Magic when he is in his Voldemort form. *In and the PC version of , Voldemort twists Quirrell's head 180 degrees to face Harry. Quirrell can also shoot fireballs and create a ghostly green head that can hurt Harry. *In all versions of and some of the video game adaptations of , Quirrell is misspelled Quirrel. *Quirinus Quirrell was listed on the Pottermore Feature "Top 5 Death Eaters you'll never forget." This is, to date, the only source identifying Quirrell as a Death Eater. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Quirinus Quirrell fr:Quirinus Quirrell it:Quirinus Raptor pl:Slatero Quirrell ru:Квиринус Квиррелл fi:Quirinus Orave nl:Professor Krinkel no:Quirinus Krengle sv:Quirinus Quirrell Category:1992 deaths Category:British individuals Category:Dark wizards Category:Death Eater allies Category:Deceased individuals Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors at Hogwarts Category:Half-bloods Category:Killed by Harry Potter Category:Males Category:Plot to kill Harry Potter participants Category:Protectors of the Philosopher's Stone Category:Ravenclaws Category:Tom Riddle's Horcruxes Category:Unmarried individuals